memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Morn
Morn was een Lurian man en een vaste klant van Quark's bar. Hij was één van Quark's beste klanten. Morn stond bekend om zijn spraakzaamheid en hield van verschillende alcoholische drankjes. Morn bezat een eigen bedrijfje en was gespecialiseerd in het transporteren van verschillende handelswaren. (DS9: "Who Mourns for Morn?") Lissepian Moederdagoverval Morn was één van de vijf dieven tijdens de Lissepian Moederdagoverval op de Centrale bank van Lissepia in 2365. Het vijftal stal hier 1.000 met goud bedrukte latinum staven. Morn leverde de staven af bij de Bank van Bolias, maar stopte een gedeelte van het latinum in zijn tweede maag. Hierdoor viel zijn haar uit. (DS9: "Who Mourns for Morn?") Leven op Deep Space 9 Morn bezocht Quark's bar voor het eerst rond 2364 en had toen nog haar op zijn hoofd. Quark dacht in eerste instantie dat het een tijdelijk klant was, maar Morn kreeg uiteindelijk zelfs zijn eigen barkruk in de zaak. Morn was een belangrijke klant voor Quark. (DS9: "Who Mourns for Morn?") Persoonlijk leven Morn had zeventien broers en zussen. (DS9: "Starship Down" • "Chrysalis") Hij bezat een eigen schip, maar hij verbleef liever op Deep Space 9. Zijn verblijf was spartaans ingericht en bevatte een 'bubbelbad' met modder, waar hij in sliep. Hij had één schilderij van een matador hangen. (DS9: "In the Cards" • "Who Mourns for Morn?") Morn was populair bij de vrouwen en had vaak een mooie vrouw aan zijn arm. Hij wilde een afspraakje maken met Starfleet officier Jadzia Dax, maar zij weigerde dit. Ze vond hem echter wel schattig. (DS9: "Progress") Later zou ze toegeven dat ze een beetje verliefd op hem was, maar dat hij zijn intresse verloren had. (DS9: "Who Mourns for Morn?") Hij speelde ook graag een spelletje dabo, maar hij snapte helemaal niets van darten. (DS9: "Accession") Hij en Worf trainde vaak samen en spraken wekelijks af in de holosuite. Worf vond hem een goede gevechtspartner. (DS9: "Who Mourns for Morn?") Optredens * Star Trek: The Next Generation: ** "Birthright, Deel I" * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** "Emissary" • "Past Prologue" • "A Man Alone" • "Babel" • "Captive Pursuit" • "Q-Less" • "Dax" • "The Passenger" • "Move Along Home" • "The Nagus" • "Vortex" • "Battle Lines" • "The Storyteller" • "Progress" • "If Wishes Were Horses" • "The Forsaken" • "Dramatis Personae" • "Duet" • "In the Hands of the Prophets" • "The Siege" • "Melora" • "Rules of Acquisition" • "Sanctuary" • "Rivals" • "The Alternate" • "Playing God" • "Profit and Loss" • "The Wire" • "The Jem'Hadar" • "The House of Quark" • "Fascination" • "Prophet Motive" • "Visionary" • "Explorers" • "Family Business" • "Shakaar" • "Facets" • "The Way of the Warrior" • "The Visitor" • "Rejoined" • "Starship Down" • "Little Green Men" • "Homefront" • "Sons of Mogh" • "Bar Association" • "Accession" • "Rules of Engagement" • "Body Parts" • "Apocalypse Rising" • "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places" • "The Assignment" • "Trials and Tribble-ations" • "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." • "Rapture" • "In Purgatory's Shadow" • "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" • "A Simple Investigation" • "Business as Usual" • "Ferengi Love Songs" • "Emok Nor" • "In the Cards" • "Call to Arms" • "A Time to Stand" • "Behind the Lines" • "Favor the Bold" • "You Are Cordially Invited..." • "Resurrection" • "Statistical Probabilities" • "The Magnificent Ferengi" • "Who Mourns for Morn?" • "One Little Ship" • "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night" • "Inquisition" • "His Way" • "The Reckoning" • "''Valiant''" • "Profit and Lace" • "Time's Orphan" • "The Sound of Her Voice" • "Tears of the Prophets" • "Image in the Sand" • "Afterimage" • "Take Me Out to the Holosuite" • "Chrysalis" • "Once More Unto the Breach" • "The Emperor's New Cloak" • "Field of Fire" • "Chimera" • "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang" • "Penumbra" • "The Dogs of War" • "What You Leave Behind" * Star Trek: Voyager: ** "Caretaker" Categorie:Lurians Categorie:Deep Space 9 bewoners Categorie:Terok Nor bewoners Categorie:Aandacht nodig de:Morn en:Morn es:Morn fr:Morn ja:モーン